


Angel and Demon

by Dreamsparkle



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter meets a demon who breaks him apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel and Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I got an image of Edmund as a Demon, with his hair braided with metal like Sarah out of the Labyrinth and I had to paint it as seen [here](http://dreamsparkle.deviantart.com/art/Demon-199197002). This fic followed.

Peter never did anything that was considered wrong. He never drank, he never went out partying, he never did drugs. Friday nights were spent in the library until it shut at midnight writing essays for his politics class. His only addiction was coffee and his only weakness was helping people when they were in trouble. His friend Susan (who was almost as much of a goody-two-shoes as him, herself), even complained that he didn’t know how to have fun.

On Halloween, she refused to take no for an answer. She guilt tripped him and bribed him with coffee until he promised to go out with her partying for once. He didn’t think he’d like it and warned her he probably wouldn’t stay out all night. She dressed him up as an angel, as often was her nickname for him. He laughed at the ridiculousness of it in the mirror.

He had to be the weirdest looking angel ever. Sky blue shirt with the design print of two wings on his back, jeans and trainers. In his hair, Susan had fixed a golden circlet with hair pins, that he was pretty sure had been bought to hold towels in the bathroom but Susan’s family must have never got around to installing it. Susan sprinkled him to death with glitter, claiming it necessary and the whole effect was like a super modern version of an angel.

Susan went as a Greek goddess pulling a toga out of somewhere. When asked which one, she simply replied with a smile, a mixture of all of them.

The club was beautiful but crowded. Peter got claustrophobic in places that were boiling and deafening but he was going to try for Susan. He let her pull him onto the dance floor laughing. Dancing, jumping in time with everyone else, the music making his bones vibrate. Yet he felt like the sickening feeling like he was losing himself, and he felt fear.

He understood that losing oneself in the atmosphere was the attraction to most people. That people wanted to lose their stresses over the week, to feel nothing. There was the deafening physicality of dancing in a club and their friends were enjoying themselves and they could feel it drive everything they were out for a few hours.

He didn’t need this feeling and he was just drowning, gasping as he felt dragged under. His feet pushing him deeper into some dark place every time they hit the ground. Strange creatures surrounding him, not helping him feel safer. He couldn’t find Susan and things looked very different. The club looked different.

He pushed through the crowd. He had the strange sensation of hands on him grabbing him but when he looked there was nobody even looking at him. He searched for Susan.

Something sparkled in the corner of his eye. A guy, dancing nearby wore jewellery in his hair as well; A complicated twist of a design like flowers but nothing that definite. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. He was about the same age and height as Peter. What caught Peter’s eye about him was how angry he looked while dancing, his eyes closed but he moved sinuously.

As if drawn by his gaze, the man’s eyes fluttered open and met his. His eyes unnaturally black, barely reflecting the light. Peter realised they must be contacts and that he must be playing a demon. He watched the guy extend his hand slightly towards him, palm up. A wicked smile playing on that mouth.

He shouldn’t have but he couldn’t resist. Feeling like six years old, lost, he took that hand. The guy pulled him close, gave him something to hold on to. Their foreheads pressed together. The guy was a shock to the eyes. Broad shouldered, delicate neck, sharp high cheekbones and a sinfully soft looking mouth. Peter should have been ashamed the way he clung, fingers digging into the demon’s hips.

He felt and hand running through the back of his hair, he looked into those dark eyes where nothing reflected. His heart beat fast in his chest, feeling caught but not wanting to get away anyway.

“This is no place for angels.” The guy told him seriously. His voice was even hard wired to drive Peter insane. He stared at the guy with wide blue eyes and he wanted something more than himself, for once. He would give up his future, his life; he would fall, forever for this person he was sure he knew somehow. Not knowing what possessed him, he pressed his mouth forward meshing to crush with the demon’s. He didn’t expect the heat. That mouth was burning hot, searing. Like when you’re angry and you hit a wall. The pain is worth the satisfaction.

The demon startled surprised and that pleased Peter. If he was going to drown here, he was not going alone. He was undone, licking into that mouth when it kissed back. He keened begging as he was being burned alive. He sucked on the tongue that slipped into his mouth and felt the demon groan into his mouth.

Hands slipping under the back of his shirt, nails digging in and scratching enough to leave bruises, enough to draw blood. He hissed. They were causing a scene but he found he didn’t care. They were near the edge of the dance floor now. The demon seemed to know that too and spun him so he hit the wall painfully hard. One of his hands caught entwined above his head.

“Do you want to die,” the demon threatened, teeth grazing his throat and Peter moaned. His hips pinned painfully when they tried to roll forward. The teeth scraped over his frantic pulse, like he was going to rip his throat out. Peter didn’t feel frightened just frighteningly turned on. He was close to begging this guy to take him here in front of all these people. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

Then a hand placed where he most needed it. Pressed against his crotch and he cried out. Pleasure, pain and heat wringing him out almost to the brink. Then rubbing he could barely take. He tried to breathe, tried to hold on. His head thrown back against the wall.

The demon licking his throat, inside his mouth. “You’re fucking sweet. I would just eat you up if I could. I’d fuck you so hard over that pedestal, you’d beg me for it, wouldn’t you.”

The words shot through him and he came, embarrassingly in his pants, the pain and pleasure, draining him and draining him. He panted, seeking out to kiss the guy. Sweaty fringe trying to get in the way. “...have me anyway you want.” Peter promised. He manages a small grin at his own boldness. “Tell me your name.” He gasped.

The demon stilled in a way that felt deadly. “You don’t know?” Peter wondered if he had upset him, if he was supposed to know. “Edmund. My name’s Edmund, Peter.” Maybe he should know him, since he already knew Peter’s name. He was about to apologise when Edmund continued speaking. “Don’t fall for me. I’ll come to you, I promise.” The kiss he received then was lonely. Everything became quiet and Peter shivered in the cold.

When he finally opened his eyes, he was alone. He was in a park. He had no idea how he got there. He was lying on the roundabout, spinning very slowly, the stars above him. Maybe not as alone as he first thought. Susan was there sitting at the edge of the roundabout. He groaned and put his hand to his head. He felt sick and dizzy.

“Your awake?” Susan asked. “How do you feel?”

“What happened?” He asked.

“My idiot boyfriend taunted you into trying beer and he’d actually spiked it. He’s always been jealous of us being friends even though I told him I have no feelings for you, that way. Asshole.” She ranted.

“There was someone else. A guy with black eyes and gold twisted in his dark brown hair. I think he was supposed to be in like a demon costume. I kissed him.” Peter blushed even as he said it.

Susan grinned. “That’s some dream, Pete. I was with you the whole night. I would have noticed if that happened. Is this your way of telling me you’re secretly gay. Maybe that will shut Caspian up.”

“No.” Peter denied. “No boys, no girls. Only him.” He’d never felt that way about anyone. He couldn’t believe someone he felt that strongly about could ever be made up. He couldn’t have imagined anyone up who was that surreal and beautiful.

“Okay...dream-guy-o-sexual, it is.” Susan laughed. “I’m going to get you home. Forgive me for tonight?”

Peter didn’t answer at first. “You haven’t done anything wrong. Sometimes you need to forgive yourself.” He was thinking of Edmund though. That guy was so angry, Peter couldn't imagine what he'd done.

But Edmund promised to see him soon, right? He would wait for as long as it takes.

  
  



End file.
